


Solace At Your Door

by AetherAria



Series: Zine Fics! [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Seasons of the Citadel, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: There are days when Rilla feels so lucky she barely knows what to do with the feeling.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Zine Fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692520
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Solace At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Happy LKT! I wrote two fics and what amounts to a triple-drabble for the Seasons of the Citadel zine (i'm still overfuckingwhelmed with gratefulness that I got to participate, by the by), and this the first of the lot! I'll probably put up the littlest of them next week, and then the biggest one will go up last. I love you! Stay safe, and have a little softness <3
> 
> Edit because i'm a goober who forgot: Title from the song Warmth, by Bastille!

The Keep at night is beautiful, a muted, low-glowing place that always reminds Rilla just a little bit of a temple. Which is nice, honestly, and kind of a welcome change after too long cooped up in her hut, and it’s soothing, too, after a particularly long day. The only thing Rilla wants right now is to curl up with no less than four arms around her and just _rest_ , for a bit, and she can ’t think of a place she’d rather do that than here. The Keep is always accommodating, too, and it knows the place where Rilla wants to be without asking- because the Keep knows that Rilla wants to be exactly wherever Arum and Damien are. The Keep is just _good_ , like that.

Tonight, apparently, they’re out on one of Arum’s high balconies. Which-

Rilla always loses her breath, a little, looking out over Arum’s swamp. Ever since that first time- it’s never gotten any less impressive, any less beautiful, and that’s true even now. Even in the darkness of evening, with only the light of a half-full moon gleaming softly over the expanse of the dark softness of flora (speckled with bursts of bioluminescence where the Keep’s roots bloom up into scattered floral pillars laced with magic), with the subtle reflective shine of the still water between. This place is so, so gorgeous, so entirely fascinating-

Rilla doesn’t even notice them, for a long moment, because of the distraction of the beauty below. When she does, though, she loses her breath _again_.

Damien and Arum sprawl over a leafy seat together, faces slack and soft in sleep, tangled up in each other’s arms-

Or, _probably_ tangled. Rilla can’t really tell where their arms are, because the both of them are wrapped up in Arum’s cape. It’s unclasped, pulled from Arum’s shoulders to drape over them with the fabric tucked carefully around Damien, whose face presses against Arum’s chest. Half of that face is obscured by the cloth, and Arum’s chin rests on Damien’s hair, and the long fabric hides the rest of their curled-together bodies down to the toes.

They-

Rilla isn’t prone to swooning like Damien, or high-intensity declarations like Arum, but there are times, on occasion, when the force of her own love catches Rilla a little off-guard. When the size of it surprises her, makes her take a step back so she can really assess just… just how damn _lucky_ she is, and how much she loves her Damien and her Arum, how much she loves her life with them, how much…

Cuddled up together in Arum’s dense purple cape like kids on the grass watching fireworks. Rilla doesn’t know if it’s possible for anyone to feel more love than she does, just at this moment. She wonders if they came out here to watch the sunset, if they just got too damn comfortable to rouse themselves, if Damien picked a poem or a song to recite when faced with the beauty below, and lulled their monster to drowsiness with Damien gently following.

Honestly, there’s too many possibilities for Rilla to speculate about, each equally charming, and every single one makes Rilla want to do just one thing.

She steps closer, one hand pressed to her heart, and when she’s close enough she carefully, slowly pulls the fabric back on Arum’s other side, smiling when she sees the way that Arum’s arms and tail all wrap around Damien, loose in sleep but still exactly where they must have been when the both of them were still awake.

She bites her lip. She almost feels guilty about disturbing them when they look so damn sweet like this, but- well, they look so damn _sweet_. How could she resist?

Very carefully, she disentangles two of Arum’s hands from around Damien, and then she climbs in under the cape beside her fiance, arranging the monster’s arms and then the thick purple fabric back around all three of them. Arum doesn’t stir, though he does sigh against her hair as he pulls her closer in his sleep. Damien blinks blearily, not _entirely_ awake, and mumbles something incoherent against Arum’s scales as Rilla settles close and wraps an arm around his back. Damien closes his eyes again, smiles, and then presses his lips against the next closest part of his lovers, which at the moment happens to be Rilla’s shoulder, and she smothers a laugh at the clumsy sweetness of the gesture. He’s entirely asleep again quickly enough that she doesn’t think the laughter would have woken him regardless.

The Keep reaches with gentle vines, Rilla feels it tuck Arum’s cape more securely around the three of them, and she feels _spoiled_ with love, downright _lousy_ with it. She whispers a low thank-you, and the Keep nudges her shoulder in acknowledgment.

The cape is heavy and warm around them, the night noises of the swamp are a distant, _distant_ song, Damien and Arum breathe slow and soft, and Rilla knows she can fall asleep like this too. She knows that she’s more safe here, more loved in the embrace of this knight and this monster and their Keep than anywhere else in the world.

She closes her eyes, sighs safe against scales and skin, and she waits for the combined rhythm of their heartbeats draw her to sleep alongside them.


End file.
